Star Wars: The Solian Story
by MillaTime
Summary: UNSC forces end up in the Star Wars galaxy completely cut off from home. What will happen in this AU sci-fi story?


_Authors note: This is my first story to actually get started. Posts will be as fast as I can make them. The prequel has no conversation in it due to this laying out the base of the story there is going to be one more part to the prologue but its late at night and I've busted my butt to get this out in the last two days. Please leave reviews and let me know what you all think. I do not own the rights to Star Wars or Halo. and not to forget the idea for the Genghis Kahn class of ship the idea came from Battlestar Galactica and nor do I own the rights to it either. Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue

_14BBY_

The outer most installation, a military outpost known as the Zulu Installation, was what the experts said to be the most likely point of first contact based on its location. The United States 6th Fleet, the largest the United States has in service, is stationed here and never leaves. The Russian Federation, Japanese Empire, South African, Greece, Britain, Canadian and additional US fleets rotate in and out of Zulu space. With the US 6th Fleet numbering twelve-hundred ships and then some, also additional US fleets and fleets from other UNSC nations present there are never any less than three-thousand warships patrolling Zulu space waiting for our first contact.

Newly promoted Rear Admiral Brett DeWeese was enjoying his new flag ship for the US 8th Fleet the USS Potency a Genghis Kahn class capitol ship. The Genghis Kahn class ships modular in shape they closely represent the ship Battlestar Galactica from a 20th century television show titled Battlestar: Galactica. At 2.2 km in length they are the biggest ship put into service by the UNSC. Two pods on the port and starboard sides of the ship house the transports, fighters, shuttles and various other small vessels. These pods are 800meters in length and can even house some corvette sized ships. A crew of seventy-thousand, two fighter wings, fifteen thousand ground pounders and eighty troop transports to move them to the surface of planets and to board other ships, makes up the population of these behemoth ships.

The big guns of theses colossal ships consisted of two turreted Magnetic Accelerated Cannons, or MACs, which fired a 200-ton tungsten round, one on top of the ship and one on the bottom, and two single standard MAC mk2s which fired a 600-ton round. Most typically the mk2s are found on warships sporting only one gun. Large destroyers often carry two. Furthermore on these ships as well as others you will find rail guns and auto cannons ranging from 30mm-105mm, rail cannons from 155mm-230mm and various missile batteries.

Currently at the Zulu Installation are the USS Potency and her five sister ships the USS Vengeance, Genghiskan, Plunder, Virtuous, and Venom. All of which are assigned to the US 6th Fleet except the Potency and the Venom.

RADM DeWeese and the US 8th Fleet have been tasked with taking down multiple crime syndicates throughout UNSC space. Doing a remarkably well job at that RADM DeWeese was given the newly christened USS Potency. RADM DeWees and RADM Murphy with the USS Venom were moved to the Zulu Installation help with a new colonization effort into unknown space.

The Zulu Installation was originally designed as a military installation, but with so many warships in the area it makes for a safe area for colony fleets and mining fleets to gather before embarking on finding new settlements. It is also a major Hub in several trading routes. Traffic is constantly flowing in and out of the area at any given moment there are several thousand vessels traveling in and out of Zulu space.

* * *

_4ABY _

With the second Death Star being destroyed the Empire Starts to fall apart after news of their emperor dying. Moffs from all over what was left of the still large empire started fighting over who would take over. Grand Moff Tarkin had survived the collision of his Super Star Destroyer by escaping with a modification that was built into his SSD, the ships bridge was actually a ISD mk2 that had detached and immediately jumped to hyper space and headed back to Coruscant. Once news of this had reached the rest of the Moffs they remained loyal seeing as he was the emperor's right hand man.

Moff Jarrett Duram was a tall slender man in his mid-thirties, with already silvering hair that was caused by the stress of his job. Moff Duram was in charge of patrolling and conquering systems in the Unknow Regions. Just weeks ago we had stumbled upon a system that housed several old CIS droid factories and shipyards. He had his scientific teams reprogram the hardware for the droids and ships. The factories soon started cranking out driods and ships at a very high rate of production. After reporting his find to Moff Tarkin they elected to keep the production up and hide this secret to use when the war went south for the Empire.

* * *

_7ABY_

The Rebellion Alliance is about to launch the largest campaign they have against the Imperial since the Galactic Civil War has begun. With Admiral Akbar leading the push for Coruscant, the New Republic forces as they are called now, jumped into the Coruscant system and to their surprise they saw five times what they expected to see. A fleet of what looked like CIS and Republic ships from the Clone Wars were in a defensive pattern over the massive city planet. Being out numbered and easy three to one Admiral Akbar started to have thought of falling back to gather more warships.

Just before Akbar gave the command a second Imperial/CIS fleet jumped into the battle field behind the largest fleet the New Republic had ever assembled. With no way out the Battle for Coruscant had begun. The marvelous battle raged on for two hours and Akbar's mighty fleet was falling apart Home One, Akbar's flag ship, was crippled when Akbar made to order to abandon ship. A small task group of three CR90 "Corellion Corvettes" and one MC40 Lt. Cruiser picked up as many escape pods as they could before they were forced to make a run for it.

Two MC80 Liberty Class Heavy Cruisers and their task group saw this and provided as much cover for the rescue attempt as they could. The commander of this task group hailed the MC40 that Akbar was now in command of and told him to make a run for it and attempt to jump out of the system and war the rest of the New Republic's command of what has happened.

General Akbar was last seen leading this task group in a hyperspace jump with one Imperial Star Destroyer and three Victory Class Destroyers in pursuit.


End file.
